Rivera (Godzilla 2000)
Godzilla 2000 A.K.A. Horace Rivera Is one of the main Protagonists of the Toho Series and is considered to be the oldest one when it comes to Israel. Although he is partially a real hot head he shows pure heart over his allies and even to Israel. Personality Rivera has the Personality of a Hot Headed Volcano and would often erupt when Friends of his are In Danger. He harbors mostly a lack of Care ever since the death Of Jade Rivera his Human Adopted Mother In September 3rd, 2001. Despite Rivera's major Anger Issues he dose seem to get along very well with Israel Willoughby and his girlfriend Yori Yamanuchi, the only time Rivera would erupt at Israel is when Israel attempts to either tick him off on Purpose or just annoy the hell out of him. Rivera's Attitude worsens When he First meets Mandy In Season 2 Episode New Comer, and eventually is placed As her partner which says in the End Credits that he indeed did not take it very well, and would always have to now rely on Israel and Yori from Comfort in order to survive Mandy's wrath despite her being just a normal human and him being 400 Stories In Height. Rivera's Hot Headed Anger problems are expected to improve In During the Middle or the end Of Season 2 where he would get a long better with Israel and other Monsters without yellin at them or responding with Deadly force like he always has been doin for the past 39 Years. Appearance 'Pack Monster Series' Rivera's first Appearance began In A Group Of Short Storied Chapter Books done by Meowjar In the fall of 2006, leading all the way to early 2007. He at the time had the same name as he dose today only instead of being Godzilla 2000 he was known as Pack Monster 2000. His past relates the same as the Web Series thou it was not yet mentioned in the Godzilla Team Web Series. Rivera in the time of the Pack Monster Series use to consist as a Monster with a Human Body Disguise Protagonist with a Jet Pack Part but later was scrapped due to too much confusion and Idea lost. Since the Completion of both Summer Of The Monsters & Attack Of the Androids... Meowjar Never returned to the Pack Monster Series... However the fate Of the Pack Monster 2000 Series Is Origin Unknown on whether it will be completed or not. Rivera's Revenge Rivera's Revenge Marked the first Appearance of Rivera On YouTube.com. Rivera's Revenge was suppose to tell a story about Space Godzilla Returning after the events of Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla In 1994, and Rivera avenging his mothers death that was considerably done by him in 2001. The Series was also Scrapped by Meowjar due to Running out of Ideas for the Show and the Series was stopped at Part 7 where it remained to this very day... However In Team Godzilla the very last episode of Season 1 Is named after the series only Rivera is in an attempt to destroy the people who attacked him in his hometown of New York City. Ever since Rivera's Revenges Downfall Rivera had been shelved for the past 2 Years until the Events Of Meeting GODZILLA1025 and Anime Manga Artist Todd Tennant. Rivera & Israel Rivera returned once again To YouTube.com On March 2nd, 2008 With more Ideas done by Meowjar That was a video mostly showing Rivera & Israel who is Godzilla 1991 fighting each other in The Bronx In the Years 2029. Rivera & Israel's popularity soon led the 2 Channels into sharing Ideas with one another. and Eventually the 2 Channels began to post videos on the where a bouts on how one anther's monsters are. Finally On June 26th, 2011 The Fan Series "Godzilla Team Rivera & Israel Web Series Was Created by Meowjar." 'New Godzilla Team The Seven Seals' 'Monster Squad' Rivals *'Rodan:' (Rivera & Israel just don't like him) *'Kiryu:' (Rivera's Robotic Counter part) *'Megagurius:' (An annoying Mutant Dragon Queen) *'The Gorgon Empire:' (A Main Empire that Invades Earth after the Failure of the Vortaak) *'Israel (Godzilla 91):' (Only Temporarily) *'Thrasher:' (A Bully during the Time Of the Great Fight) *'Godzilla 2004:' (A formal member of the Godzilla Series gone Rouge against Rivera & Israel out of Jealousy) *'Space Godzilla:' (Rivera's Formal Arch Rival and Killer of his Mother Jade Rivera) Strange Power from Within Rivera Holds A Power deep from Within... It is Shown Thoughout the Entire Series... He is able to Switch his Godzilla Appearance from Godzilla 2000 To Godzilla 2003. This Power is first Sighted In Rivera's Revenge Despite being seen any many Episodes in Season 1 Rivera's Revenge was the only one where viewers can see him turn from the once Godzilla 2000 That he used to be into Godzilla 2003. Rivera's Retirment From The Godzilla Team Series Rivera's Return To The Godzilla Team Web Series Godzilla Team: The Seven Seals Rivera's Nightmare ''John Lennon's Imagine: Rivera'' Final Months 'The Stand' ''New Armored Design As of 2051, Rivera after being revived, was able to obtain a new look, thanks to Dark Sparkle's Warrior Spell, which Rivera, was able to be revived with new armor, and weaponry, where despite his atomic breath, and his claws, Rivera was able to obtain strong metal, of an unknown alloyed material, where it was shown to be powerful enough to withstand the Elements of Harmony, and even a powerful blast from Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. His arms are now armed with thick power full guns, of Human origin, with 2 Rail guns being on Rivera's right wrist, and 2 MG's being on his left, 2 anti air turrets are also present on Rivera's back, where on his back he posses a jet pack along side new and improved metallically wings, along with thick armor also covering most of his back fins, with the exception of his head, and tail section. Rivera was forced to remain in this armor, even following he second defeat of Dark Sparkle, that same year in 2051, after a one year conflict against Twilight Sparkle's evil half, as it was stated by Godzilla himself, that the armor is the only thing keeping them alive, as removing them would result into all of Godzilla Team perishing a second time, Despite remaining as a monster throughout 2052, Rivera was eventually able to become a stallion again by 2053, along with Godzilla, Israel, Kiryu, and Mecha King Ghidorah, only with more metallically looking bodies. Quotes *''What the Hell makes me so Attractive? *''Good luck Rivera, and may the glory of Victory be yours...'' *''Can't be helped! Retreating, Back me up...'' *''What? DAMN!'' *''I'm going to show you that a mech has limits my friend, when it goes up against a Monster...'' *''I wouldn't go out there if I were you, I told you so...'' Gallery C7b5d0eda64f6ba557b3b1262e3e4112-d3sv9f5.jpg|Rivera & Mandy Wallpaper|link=Rivera & Mandy Season 2 Wallpaper.... T8u58g.png|Rivera X Megagurius|link=Rivera & Megaguirus During Episode Love Or Hate... GodzillaAgainstMechagodzilla01.jpg|Tokyo SOS...|link=Rivera Toho Lt... G20001.jpg Earth defenders wallpaper by lordstrscream94-d34n7ym.jpg|Rivera Web Appearance...|link=Rivera's Appearance In Godzilla Save The Earth And Godzilla Unleashed... Wiki-background|Rivera's First Appearance|link=Rivera's Primary Appearance As Godzilla 2000... 119.jpg|Rivera's Second Appearance|link=Rivera's Second Appearance... Rivera's Human Disguise During the Events Of FanFic Monster Madness.jpg|Rivera's Human Disguise During the Events Of FanFic Monster Madness. Rivera's Real Look.jpg|Rivera's Main Appearance In Both Monster Size Of 400 Stories and Human Size of 6.9... Rivera.JPG|Poster Introducing Rivera's Return in the new upcoming Crossover Web Series the Seven Seals... Rivera's Nightmare.png Rivera's Revenge.jpg Www.youtube.com screen capture 2012-2-22-22-37-23.png Godzilla Team Cover -2.JPG Godzilla Team Official Soundtrack.JPG g04c.JPG|Rivera shown on the Cover of the Official Godzilla Seven Seals Web Series Pegasus Rivera.jpg|Sketch Of Rivera As a Pegasus by 2091riveraisrael for the Seven Seals, ponyWithBackground.png|Rivera As a Pegasus, Created by 2091riveraisrael From Pony Creator... The Project Logo.jpg|Rivera On The PROJECT's first Official Logo... Since 2006 The PROJECT Soundtrack-1.jpg|Rivera On The PROJECT's Official Soundtrack Cover... The PROJECT Staff Card.jpg|Rivera is voiced by the disguised meowjar known as 2091riveraisrael... Soundtracks Trivia *''Although a Lizard of Japanese Origin, it was revealed that Rivera no longer understands Japanese, the where abouts of how a Japanese Lizard such as Rivera not understanding his own Native language is unknown, but it is mostly likely due to the fact that Rivera resides in New York City rather than in the Pacific, or any other Island close to Japan...'' Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:Males